


Reckless Behavior

by shipatfirstsight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Dom/sub, Minor Injuries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably inappropriate use of the Force, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, Some Plot, There's a little bit of a plot I guess, Woman on Top, definite inappropriate use of the force, getting caught, matt the radar technician is there for just a second, questionable moral choices, the plot is unimportant next to the smut, this is just for fun, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipatfirstsight/pseuds/shipatfirstsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How about a compromise?</i> she suggested, this time assuming a tone of innocence herself. <i>You don’t reveal that I’m here, and I make it worth your while</i>.</p><p>Rey gets trapped in a meeting room on a First Order ship with Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinda_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_shipping/gifts).



> This is basically to make up for the angst I wrote last time. Requested by my sister :)

Rey really didn’t like First Order ships. They were confusing mazes and at this rate she would never make it back to the loading dock in time to get back to the Resistance. If she missed the one ship that had a chance of being safe, she’d be stuck here for another week at the least, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could last without detection.

Footsteps, harsh and steady, echoed behind her. She ducked into the first room she came to, grateful that the door didn’t require any elaborate password to get in. It seemed to be some sort of conference room, dominated by a single long table. There were no computers or file banks. The footsteps continued coming closer to the room—she could hear them through the door and she could feel weak force signatures getting closer.

Having nowhere else to go, and nowhere else to hide in the room, she ducked under the table. _Don’t come in here, don’t come in here_ , she willed, _just keep walking_. _Please keep walking._

Of course, the door opened with a soft _whoosh._ Bodies tromped in, one after another. Rey crawled down the length of the table, as quietly as she possibly could, hoping no one would notice her once they sat down. All she needed to do was remain still and wait for them to leave, and then hopefully she’d be able to make it out of here. And she might get valuable information for the Resistance from listening in.

She knew the moment Kylo stepped into the room. The power in the force crackled and expanded with his presence. She’d known he was on the ship, of course, but it was different being this close to him. She couldn’t deny that she felt the siren call of the sheer power he exuded.

If she could sense him, he could sense her. He seemed just as drawn in by her power as she was by his. There was no way in the entire galaxy that he _hadn’t_ noticed her presence. He said nothing, though. She waited for him to reveal her to the whole of the room, or even to just address her through the force. And still, nothing; for once, he was completely silent. He just walked steadily in her direction, the sound of his boots louder to her than any other noise.

Kylo sat closest to her hiding spot. She shrank into herself, curling in, hoping that _somehow_ he hadn’t noticed her. Maybe he was distracted. Maybe she’d miraculously learned to cloak herself finally without realizing.

_Why are you here_? he asked suddenly, quiet and firm in her mind.

_This is a very nice table_ , she quipped, _I was hoping to learn how it was made._

He chuckled a little through the mask he wore—the sound came out garbled. _I would be happy to teach you,_ he said, obviously no longer talking about the table.

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see the gesture, because honestly, was that all dark lord’s could say? _I can learn quite well on my own, thank you_.

_Of that I have no doubt. You feel more powerful than when last we met—no not more. Just honed. I noticed you the minute you stepped on the ship._

She had to stifle a gasp at that—why hadn’t he ratted her out? She’d been on this thrice-damned ship for over a week, and not once had there even been a hint that her presence had been noticed..

_I was…curious_ , he admitted to her unasked question.

_About_? she prodded, hoping her uncertainty and confusion wasn’t reaching him.

_What you wanted, why you were here_. _The usual_. _So, did you get what you came for?_

_Of course_ , she answered simply, all the while _not_ thinking about what she had been sent there to do _._

_And you’re not going to tell me what it was?_ he asked, even his mental voice assuming a tone of innocent curiosity.

_Of course not_ , she answered with a small smirk. _Why should I_?

_Then there’s no reason for me not to reveal your presence._ “Excuse me General Hux, but it seems there is—“ he stopped, listening to her whirring thoughts. She was sorting through the many possibilities, but she didn’t see much of a way to make it out of here without his help.

_Wait,_ she pleaded, inching closer to him to place a hand on his leg.

“What is it Ren?” an angry, lilting voice asked; even without the benefit of sight, Rey could tell he was sneering. “Or can I proceed with my meeting?”

_Well, scavenger_? Kylo asked, ignoring the voice she figured was General Hux. She could hear the general, angrily demanding a response, but Kylo continued to ignore him in favor of keeping his mental gaze on her.

Steeling her nerves, she let her hand travel further up the length of his leg; his hand drifted to his lightsaber at his hip. _That’s not what I want,_ she said, reassuringly. She paused again, wondering if this was really what she wanted to do. _How about a compromise?_ she suggested, this time assuming a tone of innocence herself. _You don’t reveal that I’m here, and I make it worth your while._

“Proceed, Hux,” he said through his vocalizer, finally, earning himself an indignant huff from the general. _What did you have in mind scavenger_? he asked, curiosity clear in his tone.

Rey’s hand continued it’s upward trek. When her hand grazed over his length, he jerked in surprise. She smirked softly, brushing her hand over him again.

_What are you doing_? he asked, and it sounded shaky even in his head.

_Compromise_ , she said with a singsong lilt, feeling him harden through his pants with every pass of her hand.

_Is_ this _what they’re teaching Jedi nowadays_? he asked, going for a cavalier tone, but failing miserably; he heard himself, in the back of his mind, urging himself to be quiet, to control his breathing. If she wasn’t mistaken, he was using distinctly _Jedi_ methods himself to make sure his breathing didn’t get out of hand, or noticeable to the people around him.

She had a pleasant suspicion that he’d never had anyone do this to him before, and an even deeper suspicion that the only person who had ever brought him sexual pleasure had been himself. _Do you really want to get into a discussion about what your uncle is teaching these days right now?_

He bucked into her hand when she squeezed down on him lightly. _No, that’s probably not the best topic of conversation right now_.

_Mmmmm,_ she agreed, moving up on her heels to get closer to him. He wasn’t wearing his full regalia, a fact she was thankful for. She could easily reach the laces closing his pants, untangling them quickly, making detection less likely.

“Wha—“ he spoke out loud, obviously against his will; he cursed himself and she heard him through their link. Even through the vocalizer the one word came out shaky and unsure. She bit back a small laugh. Vaguely, she was aware of the angry general asking what the hell was wrong with Ren now, but they both chose to ignore him.

_You’re normally much more self-assured_ , she teased as she freed his length—hard and ready—from its confines, almost teasing him over his lack of undergarments before she decided there were better uses of her time. Still, it was nice to know she had an effect on him. _You have to keep quiet, all right_? _Or the deal’s off_. She wasn’t quite sure how that benefited _her_ , but it was nice to have him at her mercy for the moment.

_Scavenger_ , he started.

_That’s not my name_ , she interrupted as she hummed softly against his thigh, hoping no one could hear the soft noise.

_Rey_ , he breathed, _what are you doing_?

_I should think even you’d be able to figure that out._ _Now quiet_. Hesitantly, she leaned forward, swiping her tongue across his tip experimentally. For all her bluster, she’d never done _this_. Sure, she’d slept with a fair number of people. But she’d never had the opportunity, or really wanted, to do this act; she’d watched enough holovids to know the general mechanics of it, though. And she was a quick learner. Kylo bucked his hips against her lips. She smirked against him. _Enjoy that did you?_

_Rey_ , he growled, and she laughed internally at his impatience.

She licked up his length, tasting and testing, gauging what he liked and what he didn’t. He kept twitching under her, like he wanted to move but knew he couldn’t without drawing attention. He stayed quiet, though, not even urging her on through their mental link. She could feel him fighting back his thoughts and words, knowing if he let anything out he wouldn’t be able to keep them from being found out.

She moved back down, siting on her heels, trying to decide just what she wanted to do with him.

_Wait, come back_ , he pleaded, trying to follow her path.

_Just wait_ , she urged, pushing him back lightly with the force. Rey curled her hands around his knees, then leaned forward again, taking his tip in between her lips. She was clumsy at it, her own uncertainty bleeding through.

_Keep going,_ he begged, _I’ll tell you_ —he cut off with a hiss—out loud, to the ire of the angry general who informed Kylo he was _very tired of being constantly interrupted_ —when she dragged her teeth lightly against him. She experimented with the pressure, going softer and harder with the scrape of her teeth, looking for just the right amount of pleasure. She took more of him in, scraping her teeth against him all the while because it was making him _writhe_ in his seat. Rey felt heat pool between her own thighs at the thought, and she squeezed her legs together, trying to concentrate on what she was doing; she would have taken care of herself in any other situation, but she wasn’t sure _she_ could keep quiet if it came to that.

She stopped taking him in when he hit the back of her throat. She had to pause for a moment, working past her desire to gag. Kylo waited—patiently—for her to get comfortable. When she started to move again, letting him come slowly out of her mouth, he gripped the back of her head, twining his fingers in her hair. _What if they see—_ she started to protest.

_Fuck them_ , he answered, pulling her back toward him. She moved back down, letting her tongue swirl his tip. His hips bucked in response, and she pushed him down with the force again.

_I don’t think it’ll be good for either of us if anyone catches us_ , she reminded him, punctuating her statement with a harsher scrape of her teeth.

_I don’t care_ , he muttered, pulling her back up until he hit the back of her throat again. They repeated their motions—sometimes she added a bite or a swipe of her tongue—and he always pulled her back to him when she moved away. He barely had time to warn her _I’m com—_ before he spilled into her mouth, hot and thick. She swallowed him down, milking out his orgasm for all it was worth, and hiding the evidence of what they had done.

She leaned back when he was spent, wiping her mouth with the back of one hand. Rey smirked at him, even though he couldn’t see. _Was that worth your silence?_ she asked cheekily.

_…_ he didn’t seem capable of responding at the moment; all she was getting was silence from him and she smirked again. She pushed his softening length back into his pants, lacing them up. _That was_ , he finally started and stopped, _that was amazing_.

_Yes, well_ , obviously _I’m amazing at everything_ , she teased.

_Get behind my legs_ , he said suddenly. She almost protested, but she sensed the urgency in his tone and went to do as he asked. He was wearing a cloak, she realized, when he pulled it around himself, covering most of his legs. It covered her almost completely from view, just in time to see a man she assumed to be the angry general looking under the table.

“You seem very distracted today, Ren. I don’t know what could have been so fascinating under the table when there’s _nothing_ there,” he said pointedly before dismissing the meeting.

And she’d missed all of it. _Oh well_ , she mused, _at least he didn’t give me up._

He didn’t move, not even as all the other people let their chairs scrape back. “I’ll be along in a minute,” he voiced to an unasked question. She heard the door _whoosh_ shut once more, and then he moved back, urging her up with him. She moved out from under the table, stretching her cramped muscles before looking at him. Kylo still had his mask on, but as soon as her gaze fell on him, he moved to remove it. There was wonder in his eyes—and something else unidentifiable. She didn’t miss that his breath came faster than normal.

She smiled up at him and waggled her eyebrows, “Like that did you?” she asked, glad to be able to speak out loud. “We’re lucky you were wearing your mask. You’re not very good at hiding your emotions.”

He didn’t respond, just continued to look at her. Finally, he moved, gripping her face in his hands. He pressed closer to her and leaned down, dragging his lips against hers, pushing firmly. She gasped in surprise at the sudden contact and he took advantage of her open mouth to push his tongue in, twining it with hers. She sunk into him, giving herself over to the kiss. His hands moved down, slowly, tracing over her body before cupping her ass. He lifted her easily unto the table. Rey let her hands twine around his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer to her.

“What’re you doing?” she asked, mirroring his earlier questioning when he pulled away, panting and breathless, to lean his forehead on hers.

“Returning the favor,” he murmured cryptically in response. Then his hands moved, tugging down her pants and undergarments in one hurried motion. He tossed the garments to the side unceremoniously. And then Kylo Ren, scourge of the galaxy, kneeled on the ground before her. He looked up at her, half uncertain and half like she was something he wanted to eat. She felt a jolt of anticipation go through her body at the thought. She needed him, she realized, staring down at him; all she wanted was his hands and tongue and teeth on her.

“Go on,” Rey breathed out, spreading her legs for him, letting him see everything. His eyes widened and his hands ran nervously up her bared legs. It was weird to see him so unsure, so…hesitant. She grabbed one of his hands, taking charge, bringing it to her nub. She kept her hold on him as he rubbed softly, pressing more firmly when she pressed him on. She gasped at the feeling of the rough pad of his finger against her—totally unlike the feel of her own hand.

Urged on by her obvious enjoyment all ready, he took the first move to bring his other hand up to her. He parted her folds—tentatively—pushing his finger into her wet heat, moving easily into her. But he hesitated again, nearly stopping his movements, and he looked unsure of his next move.

“Do you need me to teach you?” she joked, gasping through it when he crooked his finger inside of her.

Kylo scowled up at her. “I’ve seen holovids too, you know,” he informed her primly, making her laugh softly. It looked like he was going to move away, put off by her teasing and her laughter.

“No, come on,” she said, urgently, grabbing for him. “I was just teasing.”

“I know that,” he said, smirking up at her, starting the motion of his fingers back up again. He rubbed her nub, increasing the pressure by increments, and slid his finger in and out of her with a slick glide, crooking his finger into her every other push. “But you teased me under that table, and do you know how hard it was to keep quiet? I thought it might be fair trade if I teased you a little too,” he punctuated his words by rolling her numb between his thumb and his forefinger; she gasped again, rolling her hips against his hands as he thrust his fingers into her.

She scowled down at him from her perch. He chuckled lightly, moving closer to her. He pressed his lips against the outside of her thigh before biting down gently, sucking. His hair tickled her thigh but she just wanted him to move over because he was almost _right there._ Rey threw her head back, gasping. “Not there,” she murmured, “move over damn you.”

Kylo chuckled against her again, but did as she bid, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He licked her in one clean swipe, flattening his tongue against her, then circled her nub with his tongue. He sucked at her, biting oh so gently, and then crooked a finger back inside of her. She urged him to add another with a quiet huff of _more_ , and he did without question or hesitation, giving her what she wanted, stretching her.  

Rey felt him in her mind asking her for permission before riffling through her fantasies, looking for what would make her _feel like he had felt_ trying to give her what she wanted. She bucked her hips against his mouth when she heard that thought, pulling his head closer to her.

She felt it building, threatening to wash over her with his every move. She felt her walls tighten, squeezing around his fingers. With a hoarse yell, her world split apart, stars consuming her vision. He kept his mouth on her and kept his fingers moving in her, riding out her orgasm as she had his.   

Only when she came back down, panting, but still wanting more than she had time to get right then, did he take his lips and tongue off of her, and then he removed his fingers, taking them into his mouth and licking them clean. “This was a nice compromise,” he said, standing up in a smooth motion and brushing her hair off of her forehead.

She wasn’t entirely sure she could talk yet, so she nodded slowly. He smiled at her, brilliant and dazzling, then leaned his head closer to her.

“You should sneak unto my ship more often,” he said against her lips. She surged up, kissing him before he could kiss her, letting her tongue trace the outside of his lips.

“Maybe I will,” she answered when they broke apart. “But to do that I need to get _off_ your ship.”

Kylo laughed against her cheek. “Alright. If I help you off, you promise you’ll sneak back on?”

Rey shook her head at him, laughing in return, hopping off the table to grab her clothing and tug them back on. When she turned back to him, a smile still on her face, she said, “I promise.”

Somehow, she didn’t think this was going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I'm sorry about any errors; I swear I spent more time editing this than writing it, and a million things probably still slipped through. Thanks for reading!

Sneaking back unto Kylo’s ship was far easier than Rey had been expecting. Once was great and a wild stroke of luck, but two times? She wondered how the First Order had managed to survive for as long as they had when such obvious security threats were able to sneak in and out without major detection. Then again, maybe Kylo had something to do with it. He’d helped her escape last time after all, complaining to her later through the force that _it was hard to clear all those security files without being detected_.

It had been three months since their last encounter. She found herself thinking about him at the most inappropriate times, the image of him on his knees before her filling her thoughts. And _he’d_ spent the months sending her images of every little dirty thing he wanted her to do to him, and what he wanted to do to her. It was an exquisite sort of hell, and her fingers and imagination weren’t cutting it anymore. So she wanted him, badly, but couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to go on a private ‘mission.’ She couldn’t justify it; couldn’t justify leaving on her own just so she could have her way with him.

But then Leia had suggested a mission back unto the First Order ship, and Rey had jumped at the opportunity. She passed it off as being because of her success the first time, which was true, but now she had much more personal reasons as well. She wasn’t sure she was ever going to be willing to get into that conversation. How would that go, “Hi General Organa, I really want to bang your son even though he's aligned with our sworn enemies, so that’s why I’m going?” Yeah, she wasn’t going _there_ any time soon.

Finding his bedroom proved more challenging that getting on the ship itself; she really hated First Order ships and their stupid need to be confusing. But anyway, she didn’t necessarily want a repeat of last time, after all, which was why she was searching high and low for his room. Rey wanted him _in_ her, and she didn’t think hiding under a table while he was supposed to be in a meeting was going to get that accomplished. So, she determined they were going to do this in his room or not at all.

It felt like it was taking her forever to find it, though. She had to duck into corners every time anyone approached, and it wasn’t like she could pull someone aside and ask them “Excuse me, do you know where Kylo Ren’s chambers are. I really want to fuck him, you see, and I’m getting a little desperate.”

Well, she could pull someone to the side and use the force to make them tell her and then forget about her, but she really wasn’t comfortable with doing that just so she could have her way with him. Distantly, she thought she could hear him mentally laughing gently at her frustration. _Are you going to be any help, or are you just going to keep making fun of me?_

He chuckled softly, and she nearly growled at him in frustration, nearly gave up and just left, but apparently he decided to actually be helpful for once. _Take the next left_. _Right_. _Left. Okay, now go straight_.

And there it was. She didn’t need him to tell her anymore. She could feel his force signature more clearly here in the hallway, like he spent most of his time here. She could easily pick out which room was his. _Thank you_ , she spoke. _Maybe next time, let me know sooner though. I almost gave up_.

 _That would have been disappointing_ , Kylo intoned. _You know I’m going to have to spend hours clearing you from security footage again_?

She looked around quickly making sure no one would see her step into his room. It wouldn’t do to have actual witnesses. _You’re going to have to deal with it_. He doesn’t respond; she can see he’s talking to someone in front of him. His door closes nearly silently behind her.

Rey stifles a hysterical sort of giggle when she looks around his room. It’s stark to say the least, and not at all what she’d been expecting. His bed is only a little bigger than the bunk she’s shoved into a corner of the _Falcon_ , and his is shoved against the wall. He has a solitary wardrobe. And that’s it. She can see another door to what she assumes is the ‘fresher, but there’s nothing else in the room. Nothing that marks it as _his_ and not someone else’s aside from the force signature saturating the air. It’s sort of…sad. Even alone in the desert, her home had been full of things that made it hers.

Rey shucks off her stolen jacket and throws it on the floor. Her boots come next and then her socks. She tugs her undershirt over her head, and it joins the jacket. Her belt and saber are quick to join them. She shimmies out of her pants, and they join the growing pile on the floor. She sets to work unraveling the wrap around her breasts, tugging impatiently till the rolls of fabric fall off of her. Her underwear is the last to go. She shivers a little in the cold air, her nipples pebbling at the exposure.

She walked over to his bed, shaking her hair loose of the buns holding it back. The bed is hard as a rock when she sits on it; it feels barely slept in. She ignored the emotions that brings up, settling against the wall. _Kylo_ , she called, _come here please_.

 _I’m trying_ , he called back in acute frustration, and she could feel him struggling to pay attention to the general in front of him and not the fact that she’s very naked on his bed.

So she ran a finger over her slit, coating herself with her burgeoning arousal, and used her other hand to pinch her right nipple into further attention, and let him see all of it.

 _You’re distracting me_ , he complained, the sharp edge of need entering his thoughts as he gritted his teeth to try and control himself.

 _You’re taking too damn long_ , she growled, slipping a finger inside of herself.

“Excuse me,” she heard him say and it was weird to hear him think it and say that words at the same time across however much distance there is between them. The general he had been talking to has an expression that’s a hilarious mix between miffed and fearful, and she can’t even laugh at it, really. She was too busy pumping her finger in and out of her body. Kylo struggled not to run the distance back to his room, but he wasn’t having very much success at it. Soldiers dashed to the walls as he blazed past them and her belly coiled in anticipation.

His door opened, and he filled the space, his breath coming in harsh gasps, the door closing behind him. His mask is on, and she hates it so much, hates how it hides him from her. He stared at her, unmoving. She wondered if he _could_ move. This was the first time he’d seen her naked in person, after all, and probably the first time he’d _ever_ seen a naked woman in person. Rey crooked a finger at him, subtly pulling him toward her with the help of the force.

“Undress for me,” she says when he stood finally at the edge of his bed. He reached up and with a few flicks of his wrist, the mask is off and she can see his scared face, a blush tingeing his cheeks, and it's endearing to see him so flustered. His pupils are blown wide, and he doesn’t seem to know where to look at her, eyes going back and forth between her face and her breasts and her finger moving inside of her. She pushed a second finger into herself and his nostrils flare. He tossed the helmet unceremoniously on the floor.

He pulled his clothes of quickly, and he’s so _eager_ and all she wants is to pull him to her. But she waited, patiently, for every article of clothing, every barrier that would stand between them, to be removed. His body is gorgeous, she notes, biting her lip; he’s all well, toned muscle and battle scars. And he was already hard for her, she noted with a blush of her own. He pulls his gloves off last, setting them on the floor with his saber, and then he closes the rest of the distance between them.

Kylo’s body stretches over hers. He kissed her, hard, gripping the back of her head. His hard length brushed against her leg. He laid a hand on top of hers, helping her pump her fingers inside of herself, increasing the pressure. She clutched his back, nails digging in.

 _This is so wrong_ , she thought, tugging him to her, desperately, needing to be closer still, _why the hell does it have to feel so right?_

He ignored the question, or didn’t hear, or felt the same and didn’t feel the need to say. But he kissed her again, nipping at her lip, sucking it into his mouth. He traced a hand down her body, between her breasts and over them, and down her ribs. She gasped into his mouth when his clever fingers find her sensitive nub. It felt like he was everywhere all at once, all hands, and lips, and teeth, and in her head. It was like—he was trying to drive every negative thought from her mind. So she decided to stop thinking and just let herself have this. She decided that for at least this moment, they wouldn’t be Rey the Jedi and Kylo Ren, Lord and leader of the Knights of Ren. They would be…a woman and a man who wanted each other.

So she gave herself over to feeling and only feeling. Her inner walls clamped around her fingers and he lowered his head to bite her left nipple, the sensation going straight to her core like a bolt of lightening. That’s all it took. Her vision went white, and her world exploded, and all she could do was clutch him to her as it washed over her body in wonderful waves.

When she came back down from her high, she smiled as him lazily. And then she hooked a leg around his waist, flipping them so she’s on top and he’s underneath her. She held herself up and her’s glad for all the physical training she’s had, because her calves hold her above him with little trouble. He gripped her hips in his hands, stroking her back absentmindedly with his thumbs.

“I was starting to worry you were never going to come back,” he admitted suddenly, self-consciously, already looking like he regretted letting the words come out of his mouth.

“I told you I would,” she responded, raised brow and all, quickly sending him a succession of images so he’d remember how much she’d wanted him the past three months. And then she leaned forward, letting her bottom rest just above his length. She nipped at his neck before biting down and sucking. He moaned underneath her, his fingers digging into her hips. Rey pushed herself back up, admiring her handiwork, the bruise already forming. He surged up, kissing her lips and grabbing at her ass. She tangled her arms around his back and into his hair. She pushed herself back up, keeping their mouths connected, grabbing at his length blindly. When she found him, she lined him up with her opening.

She sank down onto him slowly. They broke apart, panting, and she leaned her forehead into his neck. She sank down further, so slow, feeling all of him. They groaned together, clutching at each other. She lifted her head, kissing him again. Kylo broke the kiss only to trace kisses along her jaw and down her neck, teeth scraping sharp against her skin. He bit down, just under her ear, sucking at her skin as she had his, right as she sank onto him fully, whimpering at the contact.

Rey moved her hands, steadying herself on his shoulders. Both his hands were on her waist again, steadying her. With a nod from her, he helped her push up. They lift together, all the way so that his tip is the only thing left inside of her. But she wants to feel all of him in her again the second the contact is nearly gone. She pushes back onto him, panting harshly in the quiet room. She nips at his ear lobe, and he gasps into her ear. She smirks, storing away that sensitivity for later.

Kylo rolls his hips up, his length somehow reaching further in her. She groans or growls but whatever it is it isn’t a sound she’s every heard come from her throat before, nails digging sharp into his shoulders.

They move together with an ease that belies this is their first time together. The only sounds filling the room are their hips hitting each other, the wet sounds of their movement, the harsh gasps and grunts coming from their mouths. She can feel him, admonishing himself to last until she comes, struggling not to let himself come and she wonders at his willpower. She moves faster for it, desperately trying to find her second release so he can reach his.

He bites down at her neck, just a little further down from the last hickey he have her, sucking hard at her skin. He raises a hand slowly and sensuously over her body, tracing it over her ribs and then over her breasts. He rolls one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching at it. She clenches herself around him, and feels her walls start to tighten once more. He pushes up, hitting a particularly sensitive spot, and the combination of him inside of her, and his teeth on her neck, and his fingers on her breast are enough to push her over the edge once more.

A silent scream left her lips. Distantly, through the waves of pleasure and the stars in her vision, she felt him flip them so he’s on top and she’s under. He pumped into her, and the motion kept her orgasm going and going; he lasts two, three pumps, before spilling into her with a loud drawn out moan. The feel of him coming inside of her makes her come again, all the harder.

Kylo’s careful not to collapse against her when his release is done, holding himself up for a moment on shaking arms; he rolls them so they’re on their sides, but makes no move to remove himself from her. She snuggles closer to him, nipping at his collarbone. He puts a finger under her chin, leaning her head up so he can’t plant a firm kiss to her lips. Only then does he pull out of her, slowly, and she winces at the lack of contact. They don’t move away from each other though; they keep their arms firmly around each other, trading kisses that range from soft and sweet to hard and demanding.

“I sort of missed you,” she admits.

“Well you could always join the da—“ he stops when she presses a finger to his lips.

“Don’t ruin this, Kylo. If you say things like that, I’m going to remember that we shouldn’t be doing things like this,” she runs her lips across his jaw as she says it, distracting him as he had distracted her earlier.

“Alright,” he mumbles, sighing in defeat.

“You know, you could always join _me_ on the li--“

He silences her with a kiss. “I though we just agreed not to remind each other of who we really are,” he says when he pulls away. She sighs in defeat this time, wrapping her arms around his back and trying not to think about who they really are.

They fall asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s arms. She doesn’t let herself think too much about it as she drifts into unconsciousness, and she can feel him pushing away thoughts similar to her own. They can think about it later, she reasons, when they’re far apart from each other once more and it’s easier to think up reasons why this is wrong. It’s far too easy to fall asleep there with him, and it’s so normal. She can’t let herself think about it then, because she’d not sure what it means or why she can’t bring herself to feel any sense of guilt over what they just did.

He wakes her in the middle of the night with a kiss to her lips, his fingers rubbing her bundle of nerves, and she’s so _ready_ for him again, and they move together, not needing any words, still on their sides. Rey hooks her leg over his hip and he pushes into her, seating himself in her in one quick motion. She scrapes her nails down his back when she reaches her release at the same time he reaches his, biting down on his shoulder, unable to do anything but clutch him to her because the feeling is so exquisite.  

When she gets up to leave, Kylo’s still asleep; he reaches for her body that’s no longer there, arms wrapping around nothing, and he sighs unhappily in his sleep. Rey half wants to rejoin him, but she knows she has to leave soon. She’s not sure she’d be able to say no to him awake if he asked her to stay in that moment, and that isn’t a comforting thought. She notes with some satisfaction as she tugs her clothes back on the claw-marks that run up and down his back, the hickey evident on his shoulder, and she knows she has more than one to match.

“Until next time,” she promises softly out loud, already knowing there _will_ be a next time, running a hand gently through his hair, allowing herself that final contact for now. And then she leaves as fast and undetected as she came.

 _You left your underwear_ , he drawls right as she enters hyperspace.

 _Something to remember me by_ , she says with a small laugh. Though she supposes that every time he goes into that meeting room, and every time he’s in his bed, he’ll already have memories to remember her by. It was fun to leave a token of herself behind, though.

 _Next time,_ he says, and and the tone of it sends a shiver of expectation up her spine, _I’m coming to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Working on a third chapter, due to popular request!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Jordan <3 Certain events in this chapter were specifically requested by my sister @tattooed-she-wolf on tumblr. Thanks for all the reviews and kudos', and all the requests to continue this! I guess this chapter is more plot driven that previous chapters. Enjoy!

Rey settled back into a rhythm. Get up, eat, train, have nightly conversations with a certain dark lord that were not so much conversations as force sex—which she was sure _no one_ would approve of if they ever found out and might be a complete and total misuse of the force—, and go to sleep.

She tried not to think about how inadequate their nightly encounters were when she knew how his physical body actually felt. If she focused too much on those kinds of thoughts, she’d be sneaking back onto his ship in no time with no consideration for consequences or explanations. She could be patient and wait for another golden opportunity, and she was going to do exactly that. It was best to wait for the right moment; it was far too dangerous doing this anyway, whatever it was, to make a risky move based on her lust rather than careful planning. She couldn’t just _leave_ anyway. Rey had responsibilities, and she didn’t take them lightly. No matter how much she wanted to. Besides, he’d told her that he was going to come to her this time. So she just had to wait for that to happen. She just wasn’t entirely sure how long she could hold out for him to come to her before she gave in and went to him instead. It was certainly a test of her self-control, if nothing else.

Kylo, as it turned out, was much less patient than she was, much less willing to wait for a good opportunity, much less willing to consider all of the consequences. Which was obviously not surprising at all. He lasted a week—and she was actually surprised that he had managed to last that long. Then she felt his presence magnify and expand through the force, signaling that he was much closer in proximity to her. At least he had the good sense to come at night, the darkness giving him a measure of cover. He was definitely lucky that many people were off on a mission, including his mother and his uncle. That was all the warning she had, though she’d heard him considering coming soon, but she never thought it would be this soon. She felt a small shiver of anticipation run through her, and tried to cover it up, tried to suppress it so that no one would see.

She wasn’t in her room, after all; she was just finishing dinner in the mess hall and she was surrounded by people, even if the number of people was much less than it would usually be. Letting him wander around the base looking for her room didn’t seem like the best idea at _all_. She bid her friends a quick goodbye, telling Kylo to _stay the hell where he was, stars, did he want them to get caught?_ She tried not to make her exit too hurried, hoped it didn’t look obvious that she was nervous and excited as hell all at once. She did an awkward walk-run to where she could feel him, his presence growing stronger and stronger…

And…she couldn’t find him. There was no tall, dark-haired, dark-clothed man waiting for her anywhere. There _was_ a tall, blond man in a green jumpsuit with his back turned to her, but that couldn’t be Kylo, _obviously_ , especially because she was almost positive that she had never seen him before. Which was incredibly frustrating because it felt like Kylo was right _there_ and she couldn’t find him; she could feel him, close to her, but she couldn’t see him and it was quickly becoming maddening. _Always has to make everything difficult,_ she couldn’t help but think as she looked around for him, trying to find where he was hiding.

“Excuse me,” she said, approaching the blond man with a sigh, figuring she could ask him without really asking him, “have you seen—“ Rey stopped when he turned to her, stifling a laugh behind her hand because he looked utterly and completely ridiculous. “Kylo?”

Her Kylo, inexplicably wearing a blond wig, of all things, shook his head at her. “No. I’m Matt. The radar technician,” he paused and actually _winked_ at her, pointing to his nametag, which sure enough read _Matt, Radar Technician_. “Who’s this Kylo guy? He sounds like he’d be cool.”

She rolled her eyes at him, and at the tone he had affected, still trying not to laugh. “He’s actually a huge pain in my ass.” She grabbed his arm, steering him in the direction of her room; she felt ridiculous, ducking around, making sure no one saw them. “Well, _Matt_ , since you’re here, I, um, have something in my room for you.”

He chuckled low in his throat in anticipation as he followed her down the hallway. _I hope that something is you._

 _Hush you_ , she shot back, tugging him along faster, if only because that was _exactly_ what she had in mind. Rey pulled him into her room, giving once last look around the hall to make sure there were no witnesses, not that she knew what she would do if there _were_ witnesses. The door closed behind her, and she grabbed his jumpsuit and pulled him, twisting their bodies so she could shove him against the door. “Nice wig, _Matt_.”

“What, I thought it was a good disguise,” he said with a small laugh, placing his hands on her hips. “I put a lot of thought into it,” he continued with a small pout that seemed completely out of place on him.

“Did you really think it would fool anyone? Ever? Besides, you scar gives you away,” she said, shaking her head at him in mock disgust, but the smile she had been fighting broke through. And then she pulled the wig from his head, tossing it against the far wall. Then she buried her hands in his actual hair, pulling his head down by it so their lips could meet. She decided then and there that she never wanted to see or feel anything but his real hair ever again. She pushed him more firmly against the door and he pulled her body flush against his so the only thing separating them was their clothing. Kylo bucked under her, the friction making heat pool between her thighs and he could feel him hardening through his thin jumpsuit in return. She sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth under his so his tongue could meet with hers. And then she tore her lips from his.

“Wait. Have you known where the base is the whole time?” she asked, the realization striking her quickly with sudden clarity. Rey cursed herself for not realizing it sooner, because she _should_ have realized it sooner. Stars, she was the security risk, obviously. It was ridiculous, stupid even, and she obviously hadn’t thinking with her head _at all_. Then again, she’d gone onto his ship twice and he hadn’t stopped her, even though he’d known she’d been there, and he’d helped her leave after the first time. She would stop him if she knew he was trying to get information, but he was already there. Rey was pretty sure the last thing she wanted to do was send him away. Whatever was happening between them certainly seemed to outweigh either of their loyalties, though, and she was not sure that was a good thing.

“Don’t worry,” he soothes, running his hands down her arms. “I’ve known for years,” he whispered into her ear. “I didn’t want my—“ he clamed up after that, going back to kissing her senseless, obviously unwilling to finish what he had been about to say. It was beyond frustrating when she could see into his head and he did nothing to hide the thought from her. _I didn’t want my mother to die_ , he had been about to say, and _I’ve known and never told anyone, not even Snoke_ and it’ so surprising that for a moment she can’t move, can’t even think.

 _Don’t worry. I don’t—I’m here to be with you,_ he soothes again, pulling his lips from hers, and she can feel it, the truth to his words. He has no other motives right now, and he’s just as shocked by that realization as she is. It’s nice to know that he’s been as consumed with thoughts of her as she is with him; it’s even nicer to know that she’s not the only one who’s been thrown off their game.

“Let’s not think,” she says, remembering what she had thought the last time. “It’s easier when we don’t think.”

“This is wrong,” he mutters without any force, repeating her words back to her; she nods because it should be wrong. Neither of them releases their hold on the other, though. They look at each other, measuring, wondering if _this_ is it. If whatever they have will be over after this moment and they’ll go back to being only enemies.

But they’ve gone so far at this point. She doesn’t think they could ever go back to being only enemies at this point. And she just doesn’t want to think while he’s there. It’s easier not to; she knows she’s going to have to think about it later, at some point, and so is he, but she doesn’t want to then.

“It doesn’t feel wrong,” she finally says. He sighs in relief, tugging her back against him. Kylo kisses her, and she kisses him, and this time they’re both trying to drive every thought from the other’s mind. Rey finds the zipper of his jumpsuit, tugging it down quickly. She pushes he clothing off his shoulders, fumbling a little as she goes.

 _Eager are we?_ he asks and she doesn’t need to open her eyes to know he’s smirking at her. She ignores him, focusing on getting his damn clothes off. He steps out of the jumpsuit, and she kicks it away. He makes quick work of her robes, tugging and throwing each article in quick succession, accentuating the removal of her clothes with small caresses. She tugs his underwear down, trying not to break her lips from his. They’re both naked, pressed against each other. He lowers his head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking while his hand kneads her other breast. His other hand slips between her legs, rubbing the nub that he finds with ease now. She lets one of her hands dance down, touching down his length, gripping him and giving him a few firm strokes.

They’re both moaning at every touch, so _loudly_ , and she suddenly has an image of someone hearing the sounds coming from her room and bursting in to check on her. She has no idea how loud she is, no idea how loud he is, and no idea if people walking by will be able to hear them.

“’Fresher,” she murmurs breaking away from his lips, trying to tug him in the direction of the little room, glad she had the special privilege of a private one.

 _Why_? he asked making no move to go where she wanted him to, trying to pull her back to him. He would rather take her against the door than move even to the bed; the last thing he wanted was to move to a completely different room, even if it was all of thirty steps away.

 _I don’t know if my walls are soundproof_ , she explains, and when she tugs this time he follows. Rey gazes back at him, pleased to find that her marks are still on him, as his still mark her—and the marks he left on her had been a pleasant struggle to hide the past week. The ‘fresher was small—only really meant for one person, but they would be close, so she figured that they could make it work.

Rey turned the water on, pulling him in after her and wrapping her arms back around him, pushing him into the ‘fresher wall. Kylo lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands moving to cup her ass. His length pressed against her, but he was teasing her, holding her just close enough to him to touch, but too far to sink onto him.

“Kylo,” she whined out, rocking her hips to try to get closer to him, and she tried tugging him closer but he wouldn’t budge.

“I didn’t think of it last time, with everything,” he starts, suddenly serious, so she decides she can pay attention at least for the moment before she gets impatient with him. “I don’t think either of us could deal with a pregnancy right now,” he hedges, and she laughs a little.

“Don’t worry,” she soothes. “I took care of it before I came to you.”

The seriousness melts away from his expression, only curiosity left. Rey’s quickly losing any patience she may have possessed when he finally speaks again. “What did you come to my ship for? The first time,” he clarifies.

He has her in a great position because she thinks she would tell him anything in that moment, “Information. On your generals. Backstories, weaknesses, you know. Information _you_ happen to already have on Resistance generals, so its only fair. Now come on Kylo,” she says again, tugging on him, every ounce of patience finally gone because he’s right _there_ and she wants him more than she would have ever thought possible.

He chuckled, low in his throat, moving one of his hands to grip himself, lining up to her entrance. He pushed into her with one surge, seating himself to the hilt. They groaned together, breath-panting, steam starting to surround them. He turned them, pressing her against the wall. She’s glad for the change is position; it’s easier to learn her head back against the wall, giving him access to her neck as he pumped into her. They move together, ease to their movement. He knows exactly where and how she wants to be touched, knows how to adjust his angle to hit her most sensitive spots. She rolls her hips in tandem with his thrusts, meeting him at every turn. Still, they’re languid this time; they’re both trying to take their time and prolong every touch, every move of their hips against each other.

Finally, his fingers move to touch her bundle of nerves, squeezing and rolling between his fingers. Her release builds up, and he increases the speed of his fingers and his hips. There’s no rhythm to their motions anymore. They’re both desperate for release. He changes his angle again, hitting a particularly sensitive spot, and he pulls back, slamming into her again and again to hit that spot. Her release washes over her all at once. She screams, his mouth quickly covering hers to swallow the sound down.

Her release, her walls clamping down around him, brings his release. He comes inside of her, groaning into her mouth. He hasn’t moved his fingers off her clit, and the combination of his fingers pressing her and the feel of his come jetting into her brings another orgasm over her body.

When it’s done, the aftershocks of pleasure still running through her, she almost collapses, boneless. Kylo pulls out of her, though, bending to sweep her into his arms. He carries her to her bed, and then he goes back into the ‘fresher, coming back with towels. He dries her off, and then dries himself off before joining her in the bed. Again, they fall asleep together; only later will she consider how odd it is that she feels comfortable letting her guard down enough to sleep beside him.

Rey wakes up in time to see him getting dressed, leaving the wig where she had thrown it. She watches him, not saying anything.

“What did you come to my ship for the second time, then?” he asks, just before he opens her door to leave, body tense, as though he’s dreading her answer; as though he’s wondering if she was looking for his weaknesses too. Like he was worried it had all been an elaborate ploy to get at him. “Aside from myself, of course,” he finishes, his eyes belying the candor behind his words, but reading the first response that had been on her tongue. It wouldn’t have been a total lie, after all; he played a big part in her decision to sneak onto a First Order ship again. It just wasn’t the _only_ reason.

She considers, wavering between telling him and not telling him. Hesitates, hesitates, and he waits, waits to see if she’ll tell him or not. “I was sent to find Snoke’s location.”

He relaxes visibly. “And you found part of the information.”

“Yes,” she replies, frustration leaking through. She’d been so confident that she _would_ be able to get that information without any trouble, and she’d taken for granted that just because she could get onto the ship didn’t mean she would actually be able to achieve what she had gone there for.

“But not all of it,” he states, smirking and crossing his arms.

“No, not all of it. What is with you big Force-user-types splitting your maps into parts?” she criticizes, softening the blow with a smile.

“It’s better for security,” he reasons.

“It’s frustrating for the people sent to have to deal with information in part.”

He’s smiling, but he hesitates and looks torn between something he won’t let her see before pushing away from the door. Kylo strides over to her, leans down, his lips tickling her ear as he whispers the last coordinates she needs. The last coordinates the Resistance needs. He presses a quick kiss to her lips. And then he leaves in a flurry, Rey looking after him in shock.

She can hear him, though, wondering at the choice he made, and that’s almost enough to convince her that he’s not trying to fool her.

 _Until next time_ , she thinks to him as his ship leaves the atmosphere, because at this point she’s not going to pretend there won’t be a next time, no matter what happens.

 _Until next time_ , he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be one more chapter; I'm considering it and playing around with some ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! Thank you for all of your support! So basically everything in this chapter was very specifically requested by my sister kinda_shipping. As always, edited by me, so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors that I probably missed.

Leia decides to bide her time with the information of Snoke’s location—not asking how Rey had finally managed to retrieve it. They can’t rush headlong to where he is; they need a plan because they’re only going to have one chance to do this. Rey asks Kylo why he told her constantly—when he isn’t diverting his thoughts with other things—but he still stubbornly refuses to answer.

Rey knew that one of them was bound to bet caught eventually. There were only so many times (fifteen, to be exact) they could sneak back and forth, after all, before their luck ran out. She _told_ Kylo time after time that her sneaking onto his ship and him sneaking onto the Resistance base wasn’t sustainable. But he kept telling her that they should think about that when there were so many other things they could think about. Well, she’d been right. Not that she was able to really savor the victory as she watched Resistance fighters clap him in handcuffs.

At least no one had actually caught them together, but it’s a small comfort as she watches them press his face to the ground. Rey moves forward, ready to come to his defense. He wasn’t there to get information, after all, he was there for her, because of her, and if he was going to get caught then she should too. She’d betrayed them for a (really) good lay, and it was time for her to face the consequences of her actions with him.

_Don’t_ , came firm and hard into her mind, his tone bringing no room for question or compromise. Leia walked through the growing crowd, ordering the soldiers to get him off the ground, and she fixed her son with a glare. There’s something behind her anger and hurt, though, something that looks like relief and shock. Rey wonders when Leia last saw her son’s face. Luke is behind his sister, arms crossed over his chest. Despite his outward appearance of anger, Rey can tell that he’s really just _sad_ as he looks at his nephew.

She really can’t let him face the consequences of this alone. _But—_

_There’s no reason for you to ruin the life you have here_ , he interrupts, pointedly not looking in her direction. He looks at his family, silent and defiant. 

She’s ready to argue—he’s a good reason for her to ruin the life she has—but she knows he’s right. There are things that are bigger than either of them, and they had been fools to try to ignore those things, no matter how good it had felt at the time. This was a wake up call; it was time to end whatever they had.

That realization doesn’t help to explain why she sneaks into his cell that night. Or the night after that. Or every night that week, really. Rey had been worried the first night—she had sort of resigned herself to getting caught at some point as she snuck to his cell, but she didn’t want to be caught in a compromising position. Stars, she could just imagine his mother catching them. But, well, those imaginings did _nothing_ to stop her from going to him, now did they? He made no effort to leave; he wouldn’t explain it to her, no matter how much she probed him. She very much doubted the precautions in place would stop him if he really wanted to get out.

He was very good at distracting her. When his lips were pressed against hers, his fingers or his tongue or his hard length inside of her, his hands roaming over her body, back against the floor or his cot or the cell walls when they were too consumed with feeling to really care about being caught at all, she couldn’t think. She still liked being on top of him best, and she had a wonderful suspicion that he enjoyed her being on top of him just as much as she did. They both liked when she pressed him into the cold hard floor, or into the hard, thin mattress, or against the cool durasteel bars of the cell, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. The hardest part was keeping quiet, timing their little interludes around the guard’s random checks.

She pretends that she doesn’t know he’s there during the day, and he doesn’t try to talk to her through their bond until she comes to him at night. Which is harder than it sounds, because she’s constantly aware of his presence. That’s why she tries to ignore him, so she can at least _try_ to get things done. And there’s the little matter of trying to keep her awareness of him a secret to everyone around her. She thinks it must be painfully obvious to everyone, written across her face. She feels like her eyes stray in the direction of the cell he’s being kept in all the time, and surely someone must notice. Someone has to be able to tell that her concentration isn’t all there, isn’t in the moment, that her feet want to carry her to Public Enemy Number 2 who is always waiting for her.

Rey is completely exhausted by the time she’s sent off on a mission. Maybe that’s the reason why, well, she comes back to the base covered in deep gashes and scratches. It hadn’t started well, her ship crashing to the planet’s surface after taking a hit from enemy fire. Then there was the horrible moment of pulling herself out of the rubble, the broken bits of metal. It was impossible not to get cut in the process. Kylo had broken through her mental walls, which she’d put up so she could focus on the mission, and he screamed in her mind, so much panic and fear flowing through second-hand her mind. It’s a horrible distraction from rescuing herself. She has to shut him out again, despite his protests, and she feels terrible for it. She had to fight her way off the planet despite her injuries, gaining new injuries along the way, and steal an enemy ship. The mission was a bust, of course, but at least she got out of there alive.

Her injuries were mostly healed from the medical pack she brought and administered to herself by the time she gets back, but she knows she should go to the medbay anyway. But she had been gone for a week, and she’s missed him _so_ much that as soon as she lands, she heads in his direction. Every ten steps, it seems, someone stops her to ask her if she’s all right. She’s patient with them, assuring them that yes, she’s fine, yes, she’ll be more careful next time. She gets to his cell, finally. He runs to the bars, gripping them in his hands, eyes scanning over her every feature like he’s surprised to find her all in one piece.

“Do you know how many hours I’m going to spend wiping this off the security tapes?” she teases when she steps inside, trying to erase the worry written over his every feature. His eyes dance over her in anxiety, hands reaching for her. She steps easily into his hold, letting him fuss over her wounds, the ones he can see anyway. “They’re just scratches,” she murmurs self-consciously.

Kylo doesn’t answer, but he leans down to press a kiss just above the scratch on her arm, lifting her easily and settling her on his bed. He kisses every wound he can see. She shivers against him. At first, she’s too distracted by the feel of his lips on her body to pay attention to what he’s doing, but she looks down with hooded eyes when her pain slowly starts to ebb away, and notices that where he’s touched his lips, the skin is healed, unbroken.

“I felt you get hurt,” he whispers against her skin, and she watches in fascination as it heals in his wake.

“How are you doing that?” she asks in rapt fascination. “Master Luke said—“ _it’s an extension of the light side,_ she finishes in her head, because she’s not sure she wants to say it out loud and risk ruining…whatever the hell is happening.

“I don’t like you being hurt,” he admits, sheepishly. “I didn’t like not being able to do anything to stop it.”

_Kiss me_ , she orders, trying to pull him up to her, but he’s not having it. He grabs one of her booted feet, stripping the shoe off and repeating the motion to the other foot. She looks anxiously outside of his cell; they hadn’t ever fully undressed in his cell, and it seems risky to do it now.

“Hush,” he admonishes. “I’m just going to heal your injuries. I’m not going to fuck you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” There is a teasing tone to his voice as he says it, but underneath she hears the remnants of his worry and fear that she wouldn’t make it back. She catches the edge of an old thought, _would have burned down the galaxy to avenge you_. _Would have destroyed everyone who hurt you_.

“Hush,” she throws his word back at him. “I’m here now. I’m alive. I’m fine. And you’re going to heal me. So it’s fine.”

_Such faith,_ he murmurs, awe seeping into his tone, and she’s not sure he meant for her to hear it. Kylo goes back to pulling off her clothes, though, stripping off her socks and then, with more gentleness than she would have thought him capable of, he pulls her pants off, moving to take her shirt off with equal gentleness next, her chest wrap coming off swiftly. He pushes her gently to lay back on the bed and then he finds all her still-healing injuries, closing them with power he shouldn’t have. She can’t figure it out, can’t figure out what would give him enough light side power to heal all her open wounds. She strains to listen to his thoughts, which he was trying to keep hidden from her, and that’s when she hears it. Every kiss, every touch, he pours love into her. It’s not fully formed, she can tell, but the stirrings of love he is feeling for her is enough to anchor him to light side so her can heal her. Rey smiles, looking down at his dark-haired head sweeping his lips over his body, and she pulls herself from his mind before he notices her presence. It’s odd; she can see he’s so close to the light and the dark all at once. He would have destroyed everything if she’d died, she doesn’t doubt that, and he was so close to breaking out just so he could come and find her. But now all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and possibly never let her go if that meant she wouldn’t be hurt again.

Rey knows when her last wound is healed, the last of her lingering pain melting away. But he doesn’t raise his lips from her skin. Instead, he continues kissing her, like he wants to trace every part of her body. He finds three freckles hidden in the curve of her elbow, and then looks over her body for more in fascination. He kisses the scar she got across the top of her chest when she was nine and she fell through the wreckage of a ship. Everywhere his lips meet her skin, she feels with utter clarity he leaves burning in his wake, desire growing rapidly with every brush of his lips. He drags his tongue over her left nipple, biting softly until it pebbles, and then he moves to give the same attention to her right nipple. Kylo lifts his lips off of her, and runs the tip of his nose between the valley of her breasts, hands gripping her hips. Heat pools between her thighs and she wants him _so_ much; she’d half thought her want for him would dull over time, but it was growing instead.

“I couldn’t feel you at all for a moment,” he whispers, his breath tickling her skin. “I thought you were dead.”

“I’m here,” she soothes, running her hands through his hair. He looks up at her, eyes shinning, He dips his head back down, kissing his way down her stomach, skipping over where she wants him to be. Instead, he places a kiss to the inside of her thigh, dragging his lips back and forth. Rey is _burning_ with need, writing beneath him, and he hasn’t even touched her yet. She has to clench her teeth together to keep quiet; it’s never been this hard before, but she can feel the moans rising in her throat.

“Need you,” she grits out through her teeth, and it’s a growl more than anything.

He looks up at her in response, hooded eyes and a small smirk on his lips. Kylo holds her gaze as he continues to run his mouth over the inside of her thigh, higher and higher each time, getting so close to where she wants—needs him to be. But then he moves up, over her body, taking her chin in his hand and placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. He moves his lips over her face, the hand on her chin moving to tangle into her hair, finally kissing her on the mouth. The kiss is deep and soft all at once, and her hands move deftly to push the jumpsuit off of his body. His other hand moves from its place on her hip to dance further down, dipping into her. Her back arches off the bed at the feeling of his finger inside of her, crooking and moving, and she momentarily forgets her task of undressing him. Until he removes the finger when she’s _right there,_ and she watches in annoyance as he raises the finger into his mouth. He licks the finger clean before standing up, tugging down the jumpsuit she’d half gotten off. He’s already half hard, and he gives himself a few sharp tugs. Then he moves back over her, kissing away her annoyance, pushing his finger back into her and adding a second.

Quickly, he brings her back to the edge of bliss, and he kisses her fiercely when she clenches around him. Kylo doesn’t remove his fingers until the last shockwaves of her orgasm have faded. Then, he removes his fingers and spreads Rey’s legs apart. She moves her hand to his hard length, guiding it to her entrance. He pushes into her slowly, inch by inch, and they kiss down each other’s moans as he continues to enter her. Rey rolls her hips, taking in the rest of him. She has to bite down on his lip to stay quiet. She wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. She wants to feel every bit of him. This time, when she pushes against his mind, she makes it obvious what she’s trying to do, and he lets her in easily. It heightens everything because she can feel what he’s feeling at the same time as what she’s feeling, and it was the same for him.

Kylo rolls his hips, slowly. There’s none of the fervor or urgency of any of their other encounters. It’s too much and not enough all at once and she wants more but it’s perfect the way it is all at once. She never wants it to end. He grabs one of her hands in his, lifting it over her head and entwining their fingers together. Rey rolls her hips up into his, moving just as slowly as he hand. They keep kissing each other, barely breaking apart long enough to breathe. She wants to moan, she wants to scream and she knows that she can’t. Someone was sure to be looking for her eventually. Finn, Poe, Luke, or Leia were sure to be missing her, especially since they knew she was injured and she hadn’t had a chance to report.

He dragged his lips away from hers. “It’s hard to concentrate,” he punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips, “when you’re thinking about other people so loudly. It’s quite a blow to my self confidence.”

“Hush, you,” she returns, gripping his shoulder with her free hand. “ _I_ can think about more than one thing at once.”

He doesn’t respond, doesn’t try to defend himself, just pulls out nearly to the tip before rolling back into her in one smooth motion, and it effectively drives out every thought but thoughts of how he’s making her feel. She grips her legs tighter around his waist, digging her heels into his lower back. His pace grows more erratic, faster, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the little room. Rey clutches him tighter to her, one of his hands gripping her waist, the other squeezing the hand still holding hers. She can feel him losing control, feels her own release coming over her. For the first time, they climax at the same moment, and it’s the best damn feeling in the entire galaxy.

_Stars_ , she thinks or whispers or yells, she’s not quite sure which. She can’t seem to form a coherent thought through the waves of pleasure that are rocking over both of them, reverberating through their bond, prolonging the pleasure. Rey bites down on his lip again, tasting a small bit of blood. He moans into her mouth when she sucks on his lip. They’re both going to be sporting swollen lips by the time this was through, and that was going to be hard to explain to, well, anyone, but she didn’t _care_.

When they come down from the high of their mutual release, Kylo pulls out of her and rolls to the side, dragging her with him. She curls into his chest, tangling a hand into his hair as her breathing and heart rate fall back to a relatively normal rate.

“There are two choices before you, _Kylo Ren_ ,” the unmistakable voice of Leia reaches them just moments before she steps into view. The look on her face was almost funny in the combined shock and horror dancing over her features as she took in the sight before her—a _very_ naked Kylo _snuggling_ against a _very_ naked Rey.

For her part, Rey tried to untangle herself from his arms, but he himself seemed shocked into stillness, eyes going back and forth between his mother and her. _Let me go, Kylo_ , she pushed at him, both with her mind and her hands. He finally loosened his grip on her enough for her to jump up and pull her clothes back on faster than she ever thought she could. Then she faces Leia, the shock quickly fading into something that looks dangerously like anger. Kylo has tugged on his own jumpsuit while Rey was getting dressed, and they both wait, baited breath for the General to just say something.

“General, I can explain,” Rey starts, drawing Leia’s gaze to her.

“How long has this been going on?” she asks coldly.

Rey swallows, throat suddenly dry. She runs a hand self-consciously threw her haphazard, tangled mess of a hair before admitting. “Since the first time I was sent to his ship.”

Leia sighs, the sound deep and annoyed.

“Mother,” Kylo interrupts, making both women look over at him as he sits on the edge of his bunk. “Don’t punish Rey for this. It won’t—“ he chokes on the words he’s about to say, and Rey can tell it’s a struggle for him to get them out. “It will never happen again.”

“Hmmm,” Leia breathes, her expression softening. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t see what I saw. Kylo, you have two options before you as I said earlier. Either you help the Resistance take down Snoke, or you will face execution.”

“If I choose to help you kill Snoke?” he asks in a voice that says he’s already made his choice. Rey feels hope rise in her; she can hear his thoughts because he’s kept himself open to her, and she knows he’s not planning on betraying her. He doesn’t seem to care about anything or anyone other than her. But there’s something else there, some long repressed emotion the longer he looks at his mother.

“Rey will go with you and keep you in line. As will Luke. We will, of course, have to keep you restrained and weaponless until we get to Snoke,” Leia is quick to answer.

“We’ll do it,” Rey answers for the both of them.

“Mother,” Kylo calls when Leia moves to turn away. The woman in question turns back, and Rey thinks she sees a tear fall from one of her eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, just loud enough to hear.

“When you’ve killed Snoke,” Leia says, equally low. “Your crimes will be forgiven. It might take time for people to forgive you, but I hope that you will make a home here among us. Maybe even with Rey.”

Again, both Rey and Kylo are shocked silent as Leia turns away, calling behind her, “Your friends are worried for you Rey, don’t take too much longer.”

In utter embarrassment, Rey leans down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before dashing out behind Leia.

_I’ll see you soon_ , she thinks at him, smiling as she dashes to where her friends are waiting for her.

_I’ll wait for you_ , he promises and then, _there’s nowhere I’d rather be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the part where I admit that I'm a virgin and my only knowledge of sex comes from other fanfic and smutty books? And I am so ashamed of this? Basically I'm apologizing for any and all awkwardness cause I honestly don't know any better.
> 
> Anyway, if you're reading my other stuff, I have finals for my online classes this week so I won't be writing anything else this week, but next week is spring break so I might bang out some more short stories then. Thanks again for reading!
> 
> (this might be done...it might also not be done). 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://shipatfirstsight.tumblr.com)


End file.
